


Autumn

by spnstuck



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Autumn, Based off of me being sick and asking the void for writing prompts, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Seasonal changes, Seasons, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnstuck/pseuds/spnstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki realizes a thing about the end of summer. And another thing too, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little rushed and I might go back an edit it later, but I wanted a quick hidekane thing to do, partly because I haven't written hidekane yet and partly because I wanted to get back into writing fanfiction. 
> 
> Anyway, I like the idea of Hide and Kaneki becoming a couple so naturally that it's almost an accident. They've been best friends for long, they hardly even notice.
> 
> And embarrassingly nervous Kaneki, of course. As always.

Kaneki's favorite time of year was autumn. There was a certain crisp quality to the wind when it chased around the back of his neck, heavy with the aroma of crushed leaves and cinnamon. Everything was shot through with orange and yellow and red and brown wrung with gold sunlight. Autumn meant sweaters and hot coffee, autumn meant school and the feathery pages of books, autumn meant endings and beginnings and all sorts of paradoxes in a particularly poetic way. Kaneki wished someone would write about it more.

He was thinking about all these things while walking with Hide through the park: part of their daily routine. The bars of receding light were the same glow as Hide's hair. 

"It's getting cold, huh?" He asked, shrugging his arms through a thin jacket.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess," Kaneki replied.

Hide hesitated before pulling the jacket past his shoulders. "Here, you take it, I'm wearing a thicker shirt anyway." 

Kaneki scrambled backwards. "You're the one who said you felt cold!"

"And you agreed! Wear it or I will be... _deeply offended_." Hide finished the sentence with a dramatic bow, stopping on the sidewalk and blocking the people behind them. Kaneki felt his cheeks flush.

"Hide, you're making a scene," he hissed, but Hide only grinned.

"Gonna look even weirder if you don't take it," he pushed. "Look, the cold is making your face turn red."

Kaneki snatched the jacket away, ducking his head to avoid Hide's eyes. The jacket was warm. It smelled like cinnamon. They resumed their walk.

"Are you excited about starting college together?" Hide asked, eyes shining.

Kaneki felt himself grin. "I can't wait to start studying literature. I signed up for Classic Lit and Creative Writing and Poetry. Next semester I want to do Modern Lit too."

"I'm glad we're going to the same college," Hide said, "I can't imagine not going to the same school as you." 

"I'm sure you'd be fine," Kaneki mumbled.

"And I know you'd be absolutely  _hopeless_ without me-"

"That's not true at all-"

"Agh, I know that. You'll probably have a girlfriend by day two. Even quicker if you join theatre again."

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "I need to focus on studying."

"Yeah, studying that girl always at Anteiku," Hide teased. 

"She hasn't even looked at me."

"Yeah, I'm the one with the good looks here-" Kaneki ducked his head, shifting the jacket to hide his face-"But I'll be your wingman. We'll be unstoppable."

"You don't want a girlfriend?" Kaneki asked hesitantly.

Hide tapped his face with one finger, a portrait of intense concentration. "Nah."

"Since when?"

"Since...because. I don't know many girls right now anyway, and I'd rather date someone I'm already familiar with, you know?" 

"I know." Kaneki knew why it was so cold outside. The remaining summer heat was trapped inside his chest. It seemed impossible that Hide couldn't feel it.

 "We walk around this park together so much, people might even think  _we're_ dating." Hide laughed, throwing an arm around Kaneki's shoulders.

Kaneki laughed too, but it sounded more like dead leaves skittering off the sidewalk. Brittle and scraping. He swallowed.

"What do you say, Kaneki?" Hide leaned in surreptitiously. He was smiling in a way that Kaneki wasn't sure meant he was kidding or not. 

Liquid summer was pumping to his fingers. "Ah....sure," he said slowly and small-y.

Hide grinned. "Nice." And that was it. He took Kaneki's left hand in his own, jumping backwards so that they were walking side-by-side again. 

Nice.

Nice?

Of course, now his palms were burning, and it was too hot to be the end of summer, and too hot to wear Hide's jacket, and too hot outside to be walking around. He wanted to drop Hide's hand-it was scalding-but no, he didn't, not when their fingers interlaced, and Hide squeezed Kaneki's hand, and gave him a smile that swept away the traces of winter.

The best part of autumn, he realized, was being warm when everything else was cold. 

Someone needed to write that down.

 


End file.
